Sinister
by aur0ra-dawn
Summary: Something sinister hides in McKinley. The kids are no longer safe and maybe...just maybe, they'll have to look inside their own alliances and find out where true friendship lies... AUS2.
1. Prologue

Hi there! So, new story :3 yes yes.

I actually have quite a few chapters of this published elsewhere, so you can count on regular updates xD

I'm currently writing chapter five.

This is only the prologue, hence the length. Chapter one shall be up soon! Please enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Blackbird singing in the dead of night,<strong>

**Take these broken wings and learn to fly,**

**All your life,**

**You were only waiting for this moment to arise.**

**-Blackbird, The Beatles**

* * *

><p>In years to come that day would be remembered as probably the worst day of their lives, but now. Stood here, battle scarred and tired but nevertheless alive, the remaining gleeks smiled at the camera's for the tenth anniversary of that day. The day it ended. The day it all changed.<p>

The gleeks stepped out of that house, changed people. They entered as boys and girls and left as men and women; cynical and sad.

Finally though, it was over. They were safe. And ten years on, the scars were fading. The memories flourishing as new lives were starting. Now, the memories were not looked upon with sadness. They were viewed as something which the remaining friends were lucky to have. Because they were alive.

The moment was bittersweet though. They were alive but there were others who...were no longer with us.

As they got into position to sing _that_ song. The one which always reminded each and every one of the lives of whom they had lost. A solitary raven glided over their heads. The gleeks looked up at the beautiful black bird and watched it as it flew away. Suddenly the day seemed lighter, somehow as they knew that their friends had sent a sign that they were being looked after.  
>For those who died.<br>This is their story.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this rambles on a little. Sorry for that :L<strong>

**It's edited :3**

**So, please review, fave, alert, or flame. **

**-carryingwatermelons.**


	2. Chapter One

**First full chapter! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Out on the wiley, windy moors<br>We'd roll and fall in green  
>You had a temper, like my jealousy<br>Too hot, too greedy.**

**-Wuthering Heights by Kate Bush**

* * *

><p>It was with a pounding head and a sick dizzy feeling her stomach that Santana Lopez, groggily woke up. Her mind swam with fuzzy memories and unclear images that would hover close to the surface but snatch away before she could fully grasp what it was. A warm, sticky stream of liquid trickled down the back of her neck and Santana silently prayed that it was water. It was only when she moved her hand up to check it, she realised that she couldn't actually move either of them. They were tied, first together and then to the chair that she was sat on. So were her feet as a matter of fact. She rolled her almond shaped eyes.<p>

' brilliant.' She thought, 'This is what I get for being a bitch. Karma sucks.' Her neck screamed in protest as she rolled it back slightly on her shoulders, she let out a low groan as the air seemed to yell in her ears and black spots filled what little vision she had.

"Who's there?" Came a frantic, male voice from the shadows. Santana blinked, trying to get her eyes used to the small amount of light that came from an unknown source.

"Puckerman?" She called, leaning forward.

"Lopez. Perfect." She rolled her eyes, despite everything.

"Don't get pms-y with me dipshit."

"Santana? Puck?"

"Quinn?" Both the cheerio and the jock called out in unison. Quinn breathed a loud sigh of relief.

"Guys, what the hell is going on? Who else is here?"

"I-I'm here…" Kurt Hummel's light, girlish voice called out, "I think Mercedes is next to me…I'm not sure that she's awake."

"Kurt, Santana, Puck, Quinn. Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" This time it was Finn's voice. Somehow, although it seemed impossible, he sounded even more confused and stupid than he normally did.

"Clearly we have no idea, otherwise we would have already figured out a plan, jackass." Puck growled and Santana heard the rocking of chair legs against concrete from his direction.

"Don't fight, you guys. This is bad enough as it is." Puck heaved a sigh.

"You're right, sorry Quinn." Finn echoed his sentiments and the room fell into a tense silence.

"Well. I always said it'd be fun to be in a horror movie." Puck made a lame joke in an attempt to lighten the mood. But his voice shook as he spoke and that's probably what frightened Santana and Quinn the most. Noah Puckerman may have been a womanizer. He may have been a bully. He might be a complete pig but he was never afraid. Santana's bound hands quivered and she tried to think of the Spanish lullaby her mother had taught her when she was younger that always managed to calm her down. She could recall sitting on her bed after a bad day at school, with her mother seated behind her. Carmen Lopez's dainty hands would brush through Santana's thick black hair pulling it gently into a long braid while quietly singing the songs of their Latina heritage. Shockingly, a tear dripped down her tanned cheek. Would she ever see her mother again? Would she escape from this nightmare unscathed? Probably not.

Santana silently sent up a prayer for her parents and little brother. She wasn't a religious person, her parents were pretty lax on that sort of thing but whenever she went back home to Spain, her grandmother would take her to all the services that the beautiful local church offered. She would never admit it, but Santana loved being a part of something that made her feel special rather than like she had to be perfect to even be noticed. So she's go and she'd sing. The lyrics to her mother's and grandmother's favourite lullaby slowly came back to her and she began to sing it under her breath:

_**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella**_  
><em><strong>Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea<strong>_  
><strong><em><em><strong>A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea<strong>_  
><em>**  
><em><strong>Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora<strong>_  
><em><strong>Calla mientras la cuna se balansea<strong>_  
><em><strong>A la nanita nana, nanita ella<strong>_

_**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella**_  
><em><strong>Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea<strong>_

_**Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora**_  
><em><strong>Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora<strong>_  
><em><strong>Calla mientras la cuna se balansea<strong>_  
><em><strong>A la nanita nana, nanita ella<strong>_

It was a loud spluttering cough that brought Santana out from her reverie.

"What the hell?" A feminine voice that Santana knew well asked.

"Tina?" Tina coughed once again.

"Santana? Where the hell is this?"

"We have no idea, sorry girl." Quinn chimed in

"Quinn? Who else is here?" They went through the whole thing again, checking who was there with them. It was established that Tina, Quinn, Santana, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes and Sam were all there but it felt like there were more people in the room, probably those who hadn't woken up yet. The gleeks in the pitch black room were conversing almost silently when they heard a bang and a scream come from above them.

Everyone seemed to jump a mile when the noise reached them but stayed silent. It was Kurt who finally broke the atmosphere.

"Where are we?"

"Why, you're in hell Kurt Hummel."

A stream of the room was suddenly flooded with light that came from the door above the stairs. Almost immediately, everyone turned towards the figure stood at the top. A collective gasp ran through the room at the sight of their captor.

'Well,' Santana thought bitterly, 'No one expected that one.'

* * *

><p><strong>I am a very mean person and I can inform you that you won't be finding out their captor for another few chapters :33 mwahhahahaaaa<strong>

**Anyway, the song in the chapter: A La Nanita Nana. **

**My mum used to sing it to me when I was younger :3 If you haven't heard it, I suggest looking for it on youtube :D and please review and let me know who you think the captor is :3**

**I know for a _fact_ that none of you will get it...unless you already read the first five chapters&prologue in the other place I published them :3**

**so, review, alert, fave**

**-carryingwatermelons**


End file.
